


Time means nothing when your by my side

by skyland3_nightfall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Stiles is gonna fix it, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, Phoenix Jordan Parrish, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Pack, Time Travel, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyland3_nightfall/pseuds/skyland3_nightfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pack faces an army of Supernatural beings bent on claiming the Nemeton and an all out war kills all but three of them, they make a choice and sacrifice all they have left to change the events leading up to it. This choice is one that can either save or destroy them, if they can find out what to do. Easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Choice and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side project from my other fanfiction that im writing but let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for holding on and recognize Katycat612 for her part in making this happen!

_The war had been long and hard, after the events in Mexico with Kate it all went from bad to Hell, every supernatural creature from across the world began to invade, at first it was little things like Nymphs, and Sprites then came bigger baddies like the Minotaur. One by one we began to lose the battles, first it was Chris Argent, and Mr. Yukimura then after Melissa it all went downhill until all that was left of us alive two weeks later was Lydia Martin, Jordan Parrish and I. The three of us was all that was left, by now we were desperately searching for an answer, when we came up with the only option we had left. If we wanted to change things, if we wanted to stop Peter, save Matt and Isaac from his Father, change the Alpha packs creation and Deucalion, to avoid the Nogitsune and put an end to Kate. We needed to go back to the very beginning, we needed to go back in time and change it all, no matter how heavy the price may be._

"Did you get all the ingredients?" Lydia asked me as I laid out the salt lines in a triangle. I sadly smiled at her as we placed the herbs and ingredients from Deaton's book in a complete, perfect circle around the equilateral triangle. Jordan came rushing in with the last ingredients we needed, and our bags. "I hope this works?" Lydia sighed, she looked so worn and older too old for all of this but most of all broken, I agreed and set the last of the material on the Nemeton.

 

"Alrighty let’s get the mojo going before some creepy crawly, super bad guy of the day shows up" I sighed as I cut my hand and let the blood drip onto the Nemeton's base. Lydia and Jordan followed my lead slicing their palm and letting their blood pool at their corner of the triangle, I stepped onto the trunk levitating the candles into place and igniting them with the little magic I had. "Alright onboard the time express way!" I snarked trying to lighten the mood, Lydia was about to step in when a pack of Wolves, a Minotaur and a group of Berserkers came rushing in. They hit the mountain ash barrier we had set up, but it wouldn't hold for long, I began the spell,

 

"Qui in diebus meis invocabo custos tenebris

Sumite et libera nos!

Nam de natura lucis,-"

 

The barrier began to fade, Jordan looked at us eyes burning orange and red as he loaded his gun and threw fireballs at the creatures holding them back. Lydia screamed for him when, he was punched by a Berserker, I tried to keep her in but she left and fired her rounds at them. "Stiles! Finish the spell go on without us! Save them and fix this" Lydia roared as she fought the beasts back, she fought the Werewolves killing half of the dozen there, I tried to argue but the look in her eyes told me I had no choice. The spell was continuing anyways as the full moon rose above, the light encased me in a shield of energy, thunder clouds began to form a sign of the spell working. Tears burned my eyes when she looked at me and smiled when a wolf slashed her arm, the damage was lethal from the blood I saw flow from it. Jordan ran to her and enveloped her in his arms, looking at me he cried and screamed for me to go. I finished the spell as the blinding light of a firebird enveloped my vision and the beautifully sad screech it made, the scream of a banshee, filled my ears.

 

　

"Per ignes Phoenice gemitu cordis scintilla morte!

Conjuro te,

Adjuva scaenam constitui fatum et fortuna ius!

 

It was like it all disappeared in an instant, when I opened my eyes I was there on the Nemeton, but now the area was empty and silent. I looked around and then I cried, a panic attack formed as I wept in agony at the loss of Lydia and Parrish. They were all gone, my family and friends were all gone. I curled up in a ball and let the tears come, screaming away the agony until the numbing darkness took me, thankfully away from my pain, even if just for a moment.

As Stiles slept his dreamless sleep, a wolf pranced through the foliage, its black fur glimmered in the moonlight as it skulked forward carefully. It sniffed the young man and nudged him with its nose. The wolf sat up quickly when the boy opened his eyes and whispered something only sensitive ears could have heard. It was clear the boy who smelled like the earth, vanilla and honey had whispered "Derek....."

The wolf turned its head ears quirking up in surprise as the human fell into the darkness once more. The wolf lifted it beautiful head and howled loudly at the sky, minutes later Alan Deaton appeared with Laura Hale.

"Mom!"

"Talia!"

" What's wrong!?" they both said in unison as they ran to their alpha, the wolf Talia Hale turned her head and pointed at the boy with her snout and began to walk away, presumably to the manor. Alan and Laura looked puzzled but followed, Alan caring the boy in his arms like a protector would a precious child through the woods. And all the while, the images of a black wolf danced in Stiles mind, the only light he had left in the darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Hale pack

_A silver wedding band shinned in the moonlit night as Alan Deaton and Laura Hale followed Talia Hale through the woods, the band held an encircled rhombus shaped amber core and a fox wrapping itself within the band tail and head touching the stone. Stiles Stilinski remained silently sleeping as they came upon the Hale house. Talia trekked up to the house, Laura opening the door for her mother and Alan as he carried the strange young man inside. Alan placed him with a room Talia had chosen after entering and exiting three vacant rooms, the wolf searching for the right one. The black wolf circled observing the room and planted herself before the bed to which her Emissary placed the young man. "You can go get changed Talia, Laura and I will stay here" seeing as she is probably worried, "Go get dressed im simply going to check his vitals, then remove his torn clothing and I will wait for you when were ready to question him further. Bring him some spare clothes if you will" The wolf simply stepped away when Alan began his examination, Laura's eyes ever so keen at the examinee but more so at the ring gleaming in the faint moonlight._

 

It felt like i was floating, the images of Derek's wolf form playing through my head as i felt the comfort of pack coursing through my veins. I opened my eyes to find Talia Hale starring back at me, her eyes the same non-green (yet clearly green eyes i mean seriously who has eyes like that) he had. Shit i went back too far I thought. She was beautiful but held a blank face clearly sizing me up (same as Derek’s adorable scowly face) as either a mystery to solve or a threat needing to be quickly taken out. I pulled up my covers feeling more exposed than i was being only in my pants.

"Talia Hale I’m honored" I sighed tiredly looking at her then Laura and Dr. Deaton, Deaton was carrying his bag which i knew had mountain ash inside. "Laura Hale" i whispered catching her attention as well. "Wow twice honored in one day, you really are as beautiful as he said you'd be" i smiled sadly tone calm to keep them the same.

"And who exactly are you?" Laura growled at me

I laughed for once her face and reaction the same as her brothers. "You wouldn’t believe me even if i told you. Even though your werewolves and your druidic emissary over there seems to be all yoda like, with his cryptically vast knowledge, i doubt even he could wrap his head around It." i snakingly told them cryptically.

That seemed to catch the Alpha's attention, her eyebrow shot up (like Derek's god is this where my Sourwolf got it from?) "Try me" was all Talia said keeping her eyes and ears (knowingly on my heartrate for lies) trained on me.

I took a deep breath and decided it would be now or never "My name is Stiles Stilinski and im from 20 years into the future". They all looked shocked especially two of them knowing it wasn’t a lie. Deaton looked pale, i could see he knew, but i turned anyways to reveal my tattoo. I heard them gasp and then a hand was running over my mark tracing it ever so gently.

"Who are you?" I heard Talia whisper

"I’m your son-in-law" I admitted shaking at the memory of my late husband. I felt her snake her arms around me and hug me. I felt another dip in the bed from what I could guess was Laura who joined us. I suddenly didn’t feel so alone but the pain was still there like a deep cut, a constant reminder that he was gone.

"Welcome home" Talia said snuggling into my arm tears unshed beside mine. "Welcome home"

______________________________________________

After a lot of crying, and questions from an excited Laura and Talia, we ended up in the kitchen, drinking hot tea. I had the pleasure of meeting my father-in-law Dylan Hale. Derek was the spitting image of him, truth be told he looked a lot like Dylan McDermott. He was the one who freaked but eventually gave me a bear hug, one that could rival Derek’s strength despite him only being human like me. After some more questions, some were left unanswered like about their futures and others given deep explanations like how Derek and I got married, we finally moved to the real topic on everyone’s mind why I was here.

"So you said earlier you came back for a reason. Will you tell us what it is?" Laura asked clearly nervous at what my answer would be. Talia, Dylan and Alan all stopped dead silent eyes all on me waiting for my response.

"Yes, I came back for a reason, I need to save someone’s life. I sacrificed everything, and lost Derek getting here for this one purpose. I need to rewrite history and I need your help to do it." I explained a sense of unease coiling in the pit of my stomach.

After a long and very awkward moment of murdering silence, Talia gave me their answer "We’re in"


	3. Chapter 3: Same Problems Different Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts his first day at Beacon Hills high and saves more just Paige from meeting Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to thank everyone fro hanging on and to recognize Katycat612 for her help in this process of rewriting the series!

_Beacon Hills High was still the same all these years back, the same old clicks were there all around the campus. Jock took to the front steps like Kings of the castle, the Mathletes, Goths (Drama club) and Band geeks all crowded around the sides and back of the campus. The Cheerleaders (Mean girls), hung at the bleechers, and so on and so forth. After some help from Talia, Dylan and Alan Deaton each pulling some strings Stiles had a fake identity and was enrolled in School as Stiles Evans (his moms maiden name). Stiles stood before BHHS increasingly annoyed at the fact he had to repeat High School all over again._

"Stupid time travel" Stiles mumbled as he stood there a sense of dread filling him up "uhhh Harris in two life times".

"Come on bro-in-law, time to go in" Laura said making Stiles jump at her sudden presence.

"Bells! like i told Derek back in day, or some day from now" Stiles trying to figure it out in his head "Anyways like i would tell him, BELLS! I'm going to buy you freaking bells and make you were them cause simple regular humans like me can have heart attacks due to stupid furry problemed peoples who can sneak unheard upon mere mortals like me!" Stiles jokingly ranted.

Laura laughed at that throwing an arm around him, she walked with him, both feeling eyes of everyone on them.

After a minute of well wishes and unhelpful confidence building (Seriously are all the Hales bad at it or it just me?) we seperated. I went to Harris's Chem. classalready hoping to die before Harris even saw me. I sat down and just put my head down waiting for the inevitable, "Mr.Evans?" i heard his annoying voice demand, _Here we go_ , I thought. And sure enoughit was going to be a long day.

_____________________________________________

I sat down next to Laura at lunch slamming my head onto the table in frustration. It was a few generations to early for this especially since the internet was several years slowler too. I groaned loudly as i slammed my head on the table repeatedly.

Laura must have taken pity as she laughed and clapped my back in support. I looked up to see what i guessed was Laura's friends. Oddly enough i could see replicas of my entire pack sitting across from me, from Scott to Liam there was someone who in some way reminded me of them.

 _Maybe it wasnt going to be so bad after all,_ I thought smiling at them awkwardly.

I felt a familiar scowling gaze burning a hole in my head, i looked back and saw Derek, my younger fully alive able to still scowl even now, Sourwolf. We locked eyes and i turned to Laura who sensed what i did and smiled. "Sooooooo this is Stiles Evans, we go way back, he's a transfer student and was wondering if he could hang with our little pack!" Laura laughed starting to introduce each and every single person there to me one by one.

All the while i could feel his eyes never leave me. And for a second it felt like the old days when i knew he was mine.

____________________________________________

The day went on, i could feel Derek's eyes never leave me, even in the classes we shared i could feel him staring. His gaze only ever leaving when i turned to look around him, to just catch a glimpse of him even in that moment was to much to resist. At the same time i also kept an eye out for Paige, having finally having seen her myself this morning.

In total Paige, Derek and i had almost the entire day together the three of us shared 5 classes total. The only classes we seperated on were 1st and 7th. As i sat in the last class fake copying notes on mythology, my mind kept running, i had to do it today before anything else, i needed to defy fate. And the fact the damn clock was taking fucking forever wasnt helping either.

"Mr. Evans?" I heard the teacher call effectivly distracting me.

"Yes? What w-was that?" I huffed trying to remember the question, while the others laughed.

"I asked where the myth of Werewolves originated and what was the origin story? If that isnt to much for your attention to handle." Mrs. McGonagle asked eyebrow thourougly arched.

" ** _The lychanthropian myth Originated in ancient Greece, when King Lycan sent for the Gods to join him in a feast. However the feast was completly made of human body parts. Having been either meant as a joke or a display of their cannabilistic tendancies, the Gods took it upon themselevs to punish Lycan and his clan as well as their desendants with turning into Beasts we commonly refer to as Werewolves, for thier "indescretion". Afterward Lycan and his clan were slaves to the moon and their inner beast. But after much suffering, strife and loss the wolves came upon the Druids. The sacrificial practitioners taught them how to balance their humanity with their inner beast. Even joining them as their Emissary's, essentially their advisors and moral compasses. This was to keep these creatures from spreading chaos and their "infection" throughout the world. In some ways it is a cautionary tale like Jekkal and Hyde over the duality of man and the consiquences of the decisions we make. But thats just speculation_** " I finished smiling at everyones dumbfounded faces as I got up. The bell wrang as i was waving goodbye to my teacher and classmates.

I quickly walked away starting to run to the band rehearsal room where i knew Paige would be.

I stopped right outside of the doors and wiggled out all of my ADHD jitteriness. i slowly peaked my head in and caught sight of Paige who looked at me like WTF? I smiled and slowly walked in hands ever shaking. "You okay?"

"Yeah sorry i was just having a minor panic attack" i answered nonchelantly making her eyes bug out.

"Seriously, are you okay?" She sincerly asked looking more worried.

"Yeah, im Stiles, Stiles Evans by the way" i smiled again holding my hand out.

"What kind of name is Stiles?" she giggled

"What kind of name is- whatever your name is?" i squaked mock hurt. She just smiled more moking me. "Okay how about this, your a musician right?" i said gesturing to her Cello. "If i can play any instrument in this room you'll tell your name. Deal?"

She looked at me and took my hand in hers shaking it. "Fine, deal!"

I started to back up and began loudly searching for the perfect item, cursing along the way gaining more giggles from her. i confodently strode out from the instruments holding my salvation behind my back. I raised the item and struck it, the sound reverberating throughout the room. Her head whipped around taking one look and started laughing. "Fine, fine you win. My name is Paige, Paige Dawson"

"Nice to meet you Paige, sooooooooo wanna be friends?" I asked dorkishly.

"After that i doubt we couldn't be friends even if we tried."she snarked with an eyeroll making us both laugh.

In these few minutes with her I found out why Derek had fell in love with her. Paige was amazing, her snarky attitude and caring but strong nature pulled me in like only the way Lydia or Derek ever could, like i had known her far longer than this. Especially as she played Ave Maria, her music seeped into my magical reserves, resonating with the currents inside me i felt her place in the universe, her Spark. And then tap tap taping the sound of the basketball and screeching of sneakers. _Derek_ i thought as i saw Paige huff in annoyance.

"I'll get it, you keep playing! Im afraid if you stop the world will turn grey or something!" i joked retreating into the hall to face him.

 

"Hey do you mind some people with serious talent are trying to practice here!" I chastated the group of guys.

Derek was at the head of them, smiling like a total douchenozzle, he laughed along with the other like a usual mindless idiot trying to comform with his peers.

"Hey I'm-"

"I know who you are, so are you gonna leave or what?" i cut him off slightly mock annoyed having interupted Paige's heavenly music.

He just stared at me all cocky, suffice to say cocky looking Derek was a slight turn on.

"Well are you deaf too or just a regular Asshat along with it?" i deadpanned rolling my eyes in the infamous Hale family way.

"Tell you what if you can take the ball from me well leave, if not then my friends and I get to stay. Deal?" i nodded my head in agreement as Derek began to dribble.

Stiles and Derek went head to head, Derek with his enhanced reflexes was quick enough to keep Stiles at bay. But with Stiles drawing some of his reserves he was evenly matched with Derek's agility suprising the werewolf. Derek's friends watched in awe of Stiles ability to keep up with their star player of the Basketball Team. But after five minutes of this Stiles decided to give in but not before stepping inbetween Derek's weak spot in his stance. He twisted his body and down went the Sourwolf, Stiles walked away grinning not a single word said as he disappeared back into the rehearsal room. Except when Derek's highly trained ears heard him say "Nice try Sourwolf"

I entered the room to find Paige look at me eerily like Lydia used to, i sat down with a shrug as she returned to her playing with an annoyed sigh.

Just as she was going to put her bow to the strings Derek walked in hesitantly, both of us looked at each other then to Derek.

 _He's so cute when he's being a shywolf_ i thought looking at him, "Yo, what do'ya want?"

"You know who i am but i wanted to know who you are." Derek smirked eyebrow arched in true Derek Haleness fashion.

I turned and saw an evil glint in Paige's eyes _DEAR GOD SHES LIKE LYDIAS EVIL TWIN!_

"If you really wanna know his name so bad, well challenge you for it!" She grinned evilly, Derek instantly perked up at the challenge. "If you can play any instrument, any instrument at all in this room, then he'll tell you his name." Paige announced looking at Derek with fire in her eyes.

"Deal!" Derek said peering around the room like an animal on the hunt.

"Oh and the triangle doesnt count!" Paige laughed as she retuned to her cello.

"Your kind of evil" i chuckled

she turned to me as if to say And?

"But i like that in a girl" which made us both laugh.

Derek looked infuriated and shocked with is mouth open like we were cheating or something. "Fine" he bit out stalking through the rows of instruments. Paige began to play a tic tok melody on her cello which i knew woul donly frustrate Derek more with his sensitve hearing.

After what seemed like a good half hour and more of Paige's god given talent for music, Derek appeared holding a guitar. He raised it up and positioned it his fingers resting on the strings. He began to play a soft melody abrutply stopping looking at me wit his trade mark scowl breathing hard. The tension was thick as he waited for my answer, his best puppy dog eyes on full blast. Paige hummed in approval as she put up her Cello, i smirked and jumped off from where i was sitting, i grabbed my backpack. "Stiles Evans..." i smiled at him "but you knew that already didnt you" i cryptically snarked holding out my hand. He looked confused as he took my hand. We both gasped at the sudden spark pass between us, his eyes flashed gold for a second and faded after he let go of my hand. He looked even more lost now as i walked away with Paige both of us just talking along the way.

As we were walking away i saw him Mr. Lahey, his swim team were all there talking about a party at Camden's house. This was the sign i was waiting for, it was time i saved Matt and Issac from their own terrible past.

__________________________________________________

I walked into the hospital, the familiar halls comforting me when i saw Melissa McCall in her lavander scrubs with a worried look on her face. If my memory serves correct she would have just transfered here, with Scott and Mr. McCall, i silently followed here making sure noone saw me using my magic as a cover. She was conversing with another nurse at the front desk. "Hey Lisa, im sorry to ask this but do tyhe Lahey's come in often? From Issac's records he has been here eleven times in the past two months."

I left them and shuffled to Issac to assess the extent of his injuries myself. I came in as Mr. Lahey was verbal berating his own son making him feel like he was useless. I focused on him compelling him to leave Issac alone for now and leave he room. I removed my cover enough for Issac to see me. He jumped up clearly startled as i stood there letting him see me as an angel with ruby red wings behind me.

"Are you an Angel?" he sniffled at me makin gmy heart break

"Yes, im your personal angel come just for you Issac! I have wings and everything see!"

"Really!" he asked eyes big in awe at my 'wings'

"Yes Issac, i've heard your cries when you sleep, i've felt your pain and i came to help"

"Why" he whimpered making me move to hug him, tiny Issac was way less annoying and way more cuuuuuuuute. And the fact he literally looked like a cherub didnt help. "I'm useless"

"Because no matter what anyone has told you, your worth it Issac, i know your afraid and dont want to let anyone know cause your father hurts you" i hummed to him "But when your ready Issac you can call for me and I'll be there." i said holding out my pink.

"Promise?" he asked as we linked our pinky's.

"Promise" i repeated hugging him closer, whispering a word to call him with, while sending all the love and hope i could into him. I felt Melissa coming and let go of Issac holding my finger to my lips as i once again disappeared, Issac nodded and looked sad again knowing i had to leave.

She stepped up to a young Issac and began to finish his bandages. "Hi Issac my names Melissa, are you good to go?" Issac looked at her with unshed tears saying nothing. "Issac are you gonna be okay honey?" she asked sincerly.

"Yes, i have an Angel watching over me" he sadly smiled. I saw her watch him leave struggling with herself as he disappeared.

I watched her throw some gloves into a dispenser hard, she frustratedly walked back to the front desk and left her files. She walked down to the cafeteria, grabbed some food and sat in the employee lounge table. She looked so sad as she played with her food. I walked over to her still invisible to her for a little longer. I bent down and whispered in her ear before i left:

Be ready for he will need you, when the times comes.....

____________________________________________________

I stood before the Lahey house, the party already in full swing, i could feel the fear, resentment and pain radiating from the house, it made me feel sick to my stomach. I saw Issac and Matt runniing around, free and unafraid.

I laid down on a tree banch watching over the party safely letting events play itself out. Issac and Matt stayed away from the buzzed teens, i breathed a sigh of releaf hoping that they would just stay away. But fates as it seems is a very fickle fucking asshat the size of the universe.

A half an hour later things began to change, i felt the sick chill creep down my back, Lydia used to say thats what it felt like when ever she would scream. Strong wind caught their ball in its grasp and carried it to the party. I sat up seeing Matt run into the party, the party full of very drunk and stupid idiots of the swim team.

I jumped down from the branch as Issac ran to a drowning Matt, Mr.Lahey forcefully grabbed Issac dragging him literally kicking and screaming "STOP IT! **_ROWAN_**!". The team laughed and mocked Matt as he struggled to swim, i felt sick just watching. I ran into the crowd pushing people out of the way and dived in, I grabbed a now unconscious Matt who wasnt breathing.

I swam us out like the time i held Derek up for hours, i raised us onto the concreate "He's not breathing someone call 911! NOW!" i roared to the still very drunk team. I saw Camden run to get a phone and started dialing, little Issac came running out with Mr.Lahey not far behind. I began preforming CPR on little Matt, Mr.Lahey tried coming closer to us. Face red and stomping like a bull, i stopped what i was doing and punched him in the face with all the magical force i could muster sending him flying. "Issac!" i called out returning to Matt's side. Little Issac came up to me

"I knew you'd come!" he said making me smile for a second.

"Issac i need your help, im gonna push Matt's chest five times and after the fifth one i need you to breath into Matt's mouth! Okay" i instructed him. After helping Issac tilts Matt's head back and showing him how to do it, i went back to the compressions

"Okay!" he said sitting next to Matt as i continued my compressions. He did perfectly breathing into Matt after every fifth compression. As i pumped Matt i secretly began to send my spark into a very dead Matt Deahler. After two minutes of this Matt coughed up water, I pulled him and Issac into a hug as they began crying. The cops and an ambulance showed up then, my father came running in, upon seeing the entire team with liquor and obviously underage he had his officers arrest them all. Mr.Lahey tried worming his way out of it but then Issac did something i never though he'd do.

He ran up to my father and tugged on his arm, he bent down to Issac and listened as Issac began to tell him how his father beat him and Camden frequently. I had only ever seen my dad look murderous once in his life, only once and now for the second time i saw my father look ready to kill Mr. Lahey.

My dad looked at me when the Paramedics came and tried to grab Matt from me. He began panicing, i cooed him trying to calm him down, i yelled at them to back off, my magic on instinct pushed them back. I lifted Matt, went to the ambulance and began to comand the medics and driver. I saw Issac run up and jump in saying he want to stay with us. I held their hands and hugged them both on the way to the hospital where i know Melissa would be waiting.

At the hospital Issac and I sat in Matt's room after having explained to them what happened at the Lahey's house. Issac and Matt were asleep on the bed hugging like adorable kids should. Melissa, my dad and the Deahler's came in while i watched them sleep. Melissa only checked Matt's vitals, and took the Deahler's outside to speak with them.

"So your the young man we need to thank for saving the day." he said taking a seat next to me.

"No Issac's the hero i was just at the right place and the right time" i sighed getting up. "Help Issac, if he doesnt get away from his father he'll be in for a life of pain and fear. Someone like him deserve better, Melissa will know what to do." i said leaving them alone.

Talia came right on time marching down the hallway, thank god i was able to call her. "Is everything okay?" she asked Laura not far behind seemingly yelling at Camden from what i could see.

"Yeah just tired could we continue this conversation back at the manor i need to rest." i asked suddenly dizzy after using so much energy. Talia caught me and helped me walk out with Laura suddenly on my other side. Laura climbed into the backseat with me whileTalia drove us home. I laid my head on Laura's lap and fell asleep, i suddenly felt a shift in the currents beneath Beacon Hills and felt everything was going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4: My Present, your Past & our Future

I woke up to Talia and Laura sitting around me, it was obviously Deaton's house. Laura smiled and flopped onto the bed, "So Bro-in-law wanna explain what that was all about?" she grinned. Talia looking at us fondly.

"Matt Deahler, Issac Lahey, Vernon Boyd IV, Erica Reyes, Malia Hale, Laura Hale, Talia Hale, the Hale Pack and Paige Dawson" I sighed looking them both as I listed my targets one by one. I gazed at Talia's wide eyes "Yes I know about Malia too. Each person I named is someone who either died or went through a tragedy before my best friend Scott got bit. I intend to save each and every one of them you two included. Laura, You and Paige are the defining events I need to stop from happening" I explained looking at Laura. "If I can save you two then I stop my future from ever happening. Everyone else is just a good old fashion screw-the-universe's-plans bonus!" I smugly finished looking at them both.

"But that still doesn't answer the question" Deaton calmly stated bringing in a tray of tea and cups. 

"I agree we need more details, why specifically Issac and Matt what do they have to do with your future?" Talia asked jumping on the Doc's cryptic train.

"Yeah tell us!" Laura whined until I couldn't take it any more.  God we are way more alike than I thought we'd be!

"Fiiiiiiiine!" I drawled sitting up to explain. "After Scott got bit Derek came to us and tried to help solve the mystery of the Alpha running around Beacon Hills. After killing said Alpha and absorbing his power Derek set out to recreate the Hale pack, the first person he bit was Issac Lahey." I explained making everyone suddenly sit up in shock.

"Derek saw how Issac was being abused after Scott and I found his entire right side brutally bruised up. Isaac's father would beat him, lock him in a freezer and leave him there until he needed something. Derek came up to Issac, he offered him the bite and a stable home at least compared to where he was already." I continued on as Talia and Laura covered their mouths in disgust. Even Deaton looked sick as I continued on "Issac accepted and became the first Beta in Derek's pack, as for Matt that's a whole nother issue on its own."

"As you all had heard, Matt drowned at the Lahey party, Coach Lahey would have saved him and made him swear to not speak a word. After years of holding it in he would have gone mad, consumed in his victimization, without anyone to talk to him to ease the pain. That alone led him to become the Kanima's master" I whispered making everyone look up in fear. " Matt would use the Kanima to kill Mr. Lahey and the entire swim team, and then he would die by Gerard Argents hands." I sighed remembering finding Matt's body afterwards. "Now that neither of them will ever have to go through that Issac and Matt can have a better chance at a future free of their afflictions and fear from Mr. Lahey." I finished grabbing a cup and sipping the cool tea.

"Wow all of that, all those things that could have happened, gone all from one night" Laura gasped sitting next to me.

"But what did you do specifically? I remembering you looking physically weakened afterwards" Talia asked curiously. Deaton looked just as curious waiting for my answer.

"I gave him a sliver of my Spark" I admitted further surprising them all.

"Now that Matt has a spark added to his own he might be viable to become an Emissary like I could have. Unfortunately underlying circumstance's made it so I became something else. But if I play my cards right Matt will become a better person than who he was in my future."

________________________________________________

Sourwolf POV 

Paige and Stiles sat at Laura's table, they both were laughing at something when Stiles turned to talk with Laura. He was wearing a beanie today, it matched his dark blue jacket, he had a yellow shirt underneath and black thick frame glasses all making his marble skin look paler in comparison. It had already been a month and I couldn't  help but feel something in the pit of my stomach since that day we shook hands. It was like a vision that kept replaying in my head whenever my mind wandered or when I slept. 

"STILES!" I growled at him

"Calm down Sourwolf!" he laughed "God you'd think after all these years you'd learn to just trust me!" he sighed mock hurt even though he had a smile on his cupid lips. He placed the food on the table and turned to me.

"I do, Stiles I'd just rather not die here! Especially if your father's threatening to  shoot  me!" I argued hissing at Stiles

"You'll heal, you are THE ALPHA NOW anyways!" he laughed walking up to me putting his hands around my neck. I rolled my eyes leaning against the counter.

"He has wolves bane bullets!" I deadpanned looking down at him.

"Maybe I should snag a few Kevlar vests just in case!" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah good idea!" I said sarcasm dripping as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Laura said you'd been distracted lately!" Peter said as he sat down in front of me. 

I kept looking at him though, the vision still fresh in my mind.

"Um sorry what?" I said flustered as I put my cup down.

"I see what she meant" Peter smugly looking at Stiles, Laura and Paige. "So how's your crush going? Are you going to invite him to prom?

"I don't have a crush!" I deadpanned rolling my eyes.

"Obviously" he snarked back peering once again at him, making me oddly enough want to tear him a part.

________________________________________________ 

                                              Stiles pov

______________________________________________________

I sat next to Laura, Paige across from me and smiled looking at Derek and Peter not so stealth fully watching me. Derek was wearing a brown jacket over a grey tight fitting shirt and dark blue jeans. After a month of recuperating I felt at ease knowing that Issac was okay. After the long trial where Mr. Lahey and the entire swim team were each sentenced to quality jail time, Issac was adopted by Melissa and Rafael McCall. 

Thanks to Talia's connections and my father's as the new Sheriff, Issac and Matt both got help with their ordeals. Issac was happy with the McCall's, Matt started to hangout with Issac which meant Scott was there too. They began hanging out more often so the three began their own little 'pack' due to my dad being involved I knew little me made the trio into a quintet. 

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't  notice Derek come up to me. Paige flicked my hands effectively catching my attention. She used her eyes to point to the Sourwolf behind me.

"Hey, umm can we talk?" Derek asked with a shy grin, hands in his pockets.

I looked at Laura real quick and nodded following him to the lacrosse field. We stopped on the bleachers, I took a seat while Derek stood leaning over the railing, looking over the field. It was all very Nicholas Sparks if you ask me.

"Who are you?" he demanded with no real threatening tone behind it.

"Huh?' I deadpanned looking confusedly at him.

"Who.Are.You?" he asked again enunciating each word with a step toward me until he was in my face arms on either side trapping me. 

My ADHD kicked in and I started rambling (like only i do ;D). He just listened on and on, but after a good minute or two he grabbed my shoulders. That familiar spark passed between us and he looked like he was remembering something, mouth open in an o and breathing hard. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed their until he opened his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. I touched his face, he rubbed into it and purred happily. 

"Who are you?" he whispered looking so scared like I hadn't  seen in years.

"You'll know when your ready" I sighed cupping his face, his forehead still resting on mine. He looked so lost but I knew it had to be this way, so I used my powers and erased his memory of this moment. I replaced it with something more PG and non-the-fucking-notebook related moment.

He looked at me, I smiled "So how about that date?" he asked smiling.

"Sure but next time you probably shouldn't nearly knock over the person your trying to ask out"  

______________________________________________________

I sat in my room at Deaton's house, the walls were painted to mimic the preserve tree's, the carpet was a dark brown and the ceiling was decorated like the night sky. The furniture was a dark brown, completely oak, while the floor boards were all Mountain Ash. I pulled out my useless phone from the future and started looking through my photos.

Pictures of Lydia, Jordan, Scott, Kira and everyone I missed made me feel so happy seeing them again, but then after just a few minutes I felt the loss hit me again after all this time. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw the small puddle over Lydia and Jordan's smiling faces. Her arms were wrapped around Jordan, her face resting on his shoulder as he kissed her cheek. "I promise Lydia, I promise I'll find them all again, and bring us all together to be a family."

A picture of Boyd and Erica came up as I swiped across the screen. Erica was laughing with Boyd, it was when they were at their lunch table. I had made a joke about Derek's bunny teeth and the rest was history. I looked at Boyd and remembered the time at that Motel when he nearly drowned himself. I looked at the time and decided it was now that I had to find Vernon Boyd IV, I put my phone away in my nightstand and left. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Spark born from a Foxes Void Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time Vernon Boyd IV and Erica Reyes get taken off the list once and for all.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while but i have been diligent about keeping up with the story more is sure to come with some surprising twist!!! Thanks for staying with me and to new reads get ready cause it will just keep getting better!

I walked down the road as the sun hung low in the sky, i had just a little power left, just enough left to help Boyd and Erica possibly if i played my cards right. Beacon Hills was quiet as i walked through it almost like the void i had once come to know so well. It was a false sense of peace for what was to come. It reminded me of the time when we were are the creepy motel where the Darach had set up shop to gain another "sacrifice" in the name of her mission of Vengeance toward the Alpha Pack.

Lydia, Allison and I were the only defense against her as all the werewolves were indisposed by her influence, Boyd had particularly had been effected when he tried to kill himself. Having put a safe as a weight to keep himself underwater he nearly succeeded that was until we electrocuted him causing him to free himself. After some very awkward pulling of said wolfy teeth and growling I finally was able to ask Boyd why, why had he had done this? And that was when he had spoken of Alicia, his little sister who died mysteriously one day when they were playing outside with their parents. Boyd had only looked away for a second, he heard her scream and then she was gone. Just disappeared in an instant, no clue, no trace or ransom just gone. I had knew it was supernatural, had to be but Boyd had said so solemnly " ** _It didn’t matter, it was too late like always, it was just too late_**."

As if his words prophesized his own demise they had been too late. But now I had a chance, now I could save Alicia and Boyd and everyone else we lost too soon. I came upon the Boyd's residence, it was quiet but oddly enough held the chatter of a small party conversation and laughter filling the air. I surrounded myself with magic hiding myself from plain sight. I walked closer until I found them, a little girl with raven hair and an equally tiny Boyd. They were playing tag innocently enough chasing after one another, Alicia caught Boyd and screamed "YOU'RE IT!!!" Boyd smiled, he actually smiled and said okay he stood still for a moment, closed his eyes and began counting to ten, it was like it happening in slow motion as I began to see the scene that Boyd had described play out before me. I ran toward Alicia as Boyd counted down from ten to one. It was at five **it** came, an ugly looking creature snaked from the shadows. I think it was a Shtriga, a witch like being who feeds off of children to keep its youth and power. I erected a barrier around us, the Shtriga thrashed against the shield, I turned and saw both Alicia and Boyd staring at me. I used the same "trick" i did with Isaac and made wings appear behind me, both of them looked at me in awe. I saw Alicia had a cut on her arm like claw marks, I wasted no time and yelled run "RUN!". They disappeared into the backyard, the Shtriga screamed as i lowered the shield, the windows, lights and glass broke from the sound.

I grabbed the hag by her throat, quickly silencing her as i teleported away to a better spot, we winded up at the Hale preserve were I threw her to the ground, she jumped up and shot at me. I dodged her and wrapped my arms around her throat, she thrashed her talons nicking my sides. I could feel blood "Dammit". I twisted around putting her in a reverse choke hold. She squirmed in the hold losing air by the minute, I sent a signal to Talia when I screamed reverberating my sound with magic. Within minutes Talia, Laura and Alan were there, "Get me some Iron!" I yelled at Deaton who quickly pulled a vial from his bag. As soon as I saw the vial I twisted the bitches neck, the sick snapping sound filled the forest as she fell to the dirt floor. Talia and Laura looked shocked while Deaton looked impressed, I made grabby hands for the vial, Deaton quickly handed it over. I uncorked the vial, summoned my magic to the surface, the Iron dust lifted up and began to reshape into a spike like dagger in the air. I quickly grabbed it and stabbed the Shtriga in the chest, I focused once more setting it aflame, it turned to dust and forever disappeared into the wind.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked worriedly as she examined my sides. "I-I need-" I barely got out before it all went black.

_______________________________________________

I woke up to the annoying sounds of beeping and machines running, "Well this is familiar" I sassed as i looked around the room to see Paige and Laura sleeping in the chairs beside me. "Good evening to you too, Stiles" I heard Talia say, playfully snarky as she entered the room. The girls instantly jumped up, flustered and rambling as they practically flew to my side.

            "Heeeey" I said my voice groggy from just having woken up.

Laura smiled while Paige on the other hand looked peeved, "Hey! That’s all you've got to say! How about oh hey, i kind of got nicked by some crazy creeper things and saved two kids!?" Paige hissed berating me like a five year old, I haven’t been scolded like that since Lydia. I couldn’t help the smile that may or may not have kissed my face, I made grabby hands towards her when she huffed and came to give me a hug. After some Jell-O, half-answers and apologies Paige left with promises of this not being over, Laura smiled wickedly at that.

            "I like her!" Laura giggled, Talia verbally agreed as she came to examine my already healing wounds. "I mean she's cool, I like a spunky girl with no-nonsense attitude and that was who Derek originally fell in love with!?" She hummed as she thought about it,

"How are Boyd and Alicia?" I asked after a beat or two, "Last time I saw them they had gotten them away before I transmuted myself and the Shtriga to the Nemeton." Talia agreed and explained how they had overheard the Boyd family having made a report of what had happened to the authorities. But all in all they were both safe and sound, and to add to the good news little Alicia's arm would heal without any scaring to worry about. Talia and Laura kept checking in on me for about an hour or so before they had to leave. They mentioned how Derek would stop by tomorrow to check on me, I smiled and after some channel surfing I went to sleep.

   _________________________________________

            I woke up to the sound of beeping, someone’s monitor was going off, I looked around and suddenly felt a string of panic. I could feel a tether of it seeping into my heart like a vice grip pulling at me when I heard a scream. I jumped off my bed and ran out of my room to suddenly come to see a little Erica Reyes being strapped onto a bed; Mrs. Reyes was crying bloody murder for her baby while Mr. Reyes held his wife tears streaming down his face at the sight Erica convulsing. The paramedics and doctors set up an IV and injected something into her arm, she seemed to stop and simply fall asleep. The Reyes's ran up to Erica while the staff went to work checking her while the others set up a room for her. I focused my magic and planted the thought of placing her in my room.

            After 30 minutes of prep they moved Erica into my room, her mom sat by her side while her father filled out the paperwork. I shielded my presence from her and silently watched. "Dear God, I would give anything just to see my baby okay. I ask for you to see her happy and healthy so that she can have the life I know she deserves." she whispered as she kissed Erica's forehead and left. I waited until I was sure everyone was gone, I lowered my shield and moved to stand beside Erica. I knew this would be my last trick but for her, for my Catwoman it would be worth it. I raised my hands above her and began to focus, on my intent as hard as I could. I placed my hands on her body, then suddenly the world went white.

_______________________________________

_Stiles stood over Erica, his arms raised, the lights began to flicker on and off, a storm began to appear over head above the hospital. The clouds thundered fiercely alive with lightning that danced across it. The storm seemed to sing with the wind, like as though Nature itself was chanting. The entire town began to tremor the currents underneath Beacon Hills filling with energy and surging into the Nemeton._

_Stiles body began to glow a beautiful aurora of light around him, the light gathered within the space of his hands. The illuminating power grew and when Stiles placed his hands onto her, it flowed into Erica making her jolt. The lights of the room and hospital exploded sending sparks fly, Stiles opened his eyes to reveal amazingly shimmering Amber eyes. The Nemeton seemed to hum and pulse as the good natured act of Healing an innocent made grass, flowers and foliage grow around it. Its life returned to the forest and the Nemeton a single stem grew from its barren trunk._

_Meanwhile at the Hospital Stiles body began to convulse with all his remaining power having left him. His nose began to bleed as his eyes rolled back revealing the white of his eyes and he passed out. He fell to the floor as Erica sat up completely and utterly healed of her Epilepsy, she noticed the strange young man and immediately called for help._

_________________________________________

**_To Be Continued....._ **


	6. Chapter 6: A Spark born from a Foxes Void Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures......

_Stiles laid crumpled on the floor, Erica Reyes slowly looked over her bed to the young man who was unconscious._ _Her crazy blonde hair draped over the side of he bed, she was in such shock she hardly noticed her own state, "He is handsome" was all she could think as she starred at him. Soon the room was flooded with orderlies with all their equipment. The doctors were panicking as they rushed in followed by the Reyes family. Mr. and Mrs. Reyes had a teddy bear in their possession that looked a little worn like it had been loved for any years._

_"Momma?" was all Erica said when suddenly everything went quiet, all the people in the room looked shocked to see her awake and with such a healthy glow. She looked confused as she looked around her eyes catching the boy ,who she was pretty sure was an angel._

_"E-Erica?" Mrs. Reyes breathed in disbelief as she looked at her little girl. Mr. Reyes didn't bother waiting as he ran to hug his baby._

_"I-It's a miracle! A Miracle!!!" Mr. Reyes cried as he hugged Erica tight, Mrs. Reyes joined them hugging silent tears and soft whimpers filling the silence as Stiles was taken to be examined. "Thank You......."_

_All the while, no one saw the smile softly spread across his sleeping face......_

___________________________________________________________________

_Derek felt like he was dying, he woke up screaming an earth shattering belt almost as powerful as a banshee. Talia and Laura came in running both grabbing him as he cried hard, nothing calming him as he felt that hollow hole pulse in his chest. His eyes glowed a deeply bright Beta Gold , the pain consuming him as he began to forcibly shift. His shift took over, claws, fangs and inner wolf taking over was so powerful even Talia's alpha power did nothing to restrain him as they tried desperately to calm him. The call of something more powerful tore into him, blinding him as he roared and pushed both Laura and Talia, sending them flying into the wall and floor._

_The full moon hung high in the darkened sky as Derek's shift went even further, his chest, arms and legs grew fur, his ears elongated as his body grew a tail. The sound of bones snapping and reforming filled the rooms along with is screaming. The entire present Hale family was awake and running to his room, the commotion waking them. The sight that appeared before them had them stunned. Derek was different, he looked like a Wolfman from the classic horror movies, his body all man while having wolf like characteristics. His form was something between his Beta form and Talia's full wolf form. He growled at his pack, scared and finally understanding._

_"Where......" Derek thought_

_"Where is he?" His senses on edge as he looked frantically around for him......._

_"_ You know where he is.........." _A deep voice, his wolf, purred_

_Derek began to focus, a beautiful tether appeared in his mind leading to somewhere unknown but to someone he loved......._

_Derek howled into the sky shaking the house as he did and bolted past his family running down the steps and through the house until he escaped out the front door. Howling deep into the night............_

_\------------------------------------------------------_

_Deaton_

Alan Deaton wasn't even surprised when he got the call from Talia Hale, though the bit about Derek was a bit unexpected, he had a suspicion on what was happening. He felt it earlier, the shift in power beneath the earth. The current were...... _different, something, someone changed everything, "Stiles"_ his mind supplied as he grabbed his bag of emergency supplies he kept aside for well emergencies.

His mind was scared, they had talked about this but it was so sudden, so soon. He knew what was going to happen next but it had never been done before, and with Derek now in the mix who was to say. As he drove he couldn't help replaying the conversation over and over......

 

 _"D_ _eaton......"_ _Stiles whispered as he sat on the examination table, staring at his hands with a sad look on his face._

 _"_ _Yes......."_ _He answered casually jotting down his notes._

_"I need ask you a favor......." Stiles sighed, "I need you to understand, what I am asking you is a last resort......." he continued, "This is an ace in the hole incase something happens and I need more time or power"_

_Deaton was at full attention now as he really looked at Stiles whose grip on the table was so tight he was sure he could smell blood._

_"..........I'm listening"_

 

He drove past the station, and the school, he was almost there, if he could just get there before Derek. He finally pulled up to the Beacon Hospital, he quickly got out and brought his bag to the entrance by the sidewalk. He closed his eyes, pulling out two large bottles of Mountain Ash, focusing and finding his inner spark, he grabbed the bottles and opened them. He opened his eyes and threw the bottles contents up in each hand, the ash circles up like a cloud and began to form the barrier encircling the entire hospital as the line laid itself on the ground.

He turned away suddenly fatigued after using so much power, a howl caught his attention, he turned just in time to see Derek clash against the barrier, the light illuminating the sky. Derek slashed, pounded and roared against the shield of mountain ash. He looked half feral but Deaton knew what it was, his inner wolf could feel Stiles in danger so he gave Derek more power than ever before.

Derek's fist slamming against the barrier brought Deaton out of his thoughts, what he saw as even more shocking as Derek began to tear into the barrier, literally ripping into it after slamming into it so many times. His eyes burning Beta Gold began to shift into an illuminating Ruby shine. Deaton was shocked history was changing after all, he knew it was time to make a quick exit and finish what Stiles and he agreed upon. He ran quickly through the halls until he found Stiles, the boy was so paler than usual and he looked a nearly dead as the doctors tried to examine him.

Using the last of his strength Deaton unleashed another vile of powder this time knocking out everyone in the room. He sagged against the wall as he squared himself for a minute. Stiles needed to be taken care of, so he took a deep breath and picked himself up. He walked to the bed and lifted the sleeping teen into his arms bridal style. The barriers light still illuminated the room so Derek was still downstairs.....for now anyways.

Slowly he made his way to the entrance and finally came to the last one when Derek came barreling down the hall. He looked displeased to say the least.

He stalked forward slowly baring his teeth menacingly, he truly looked like a beast from a horror movie ready to kill everyone. Slowly Deaton took a few steps back, trying not to upset the werewolf. Derek came closer and closer, his aura becoming more and more darker, until they heard a soft murmur.....

"Derek......do-n't" at hearing Stiles voice Derek's ears rose high in attention and then lowered as he whimpered sadly nosing Stiles trying to comfort him. 

"Derek....." Deaton calmly stated to the wolf catching his attention "Stiles needs help and I'm to weak right now to do it on my own. I need your help" Derek looked intently and huffed at the Emissary, much to said emissary's relief. "Take him to the Nemeton and wait for me there...." at hearing the name Derek began to growl "it may be the only thing that can save him right now, if not he will die." at hearing that Derek straightened to attention and moved so the vet could place Stiles safely on his broad back. "Now GO!" the vet demanded as he began to hobble to his own car..........."I hope this works" he said sadly as he got into his car, turned it on and drove off into the unknown.....

 

**Author's Note:**

> The spell in English was 
> 
> I call upon the keeper of time who lives in the dark,  
> Take us back and set us free!  
> By the power of nature and light, 
> 
> By the Fires of Phoenix, Screams of Death and Heart of Spark!  
> I summon thee,   
> Help set the stage of fate and chances right!


End file.
